


Spectator Sport

by Chash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Roan doesn't know why Clarke Griffin isn't dating her best friend, and one time he knows she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectator Sport

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flonkertons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flonkertons/gifts).



1.

The first time Roan meets Bellamy Blake, it's at Abby Griffin's wedding, and Roan notices him because he's making Clarke laugh. Not a loud, disruptive laugh, something soft and private, but it still feels out of character, especially at this particular wedding. Clarke's date is leaning in, a smirk on his tan, freckled face, amusement in his eyes, and Clarke is smiling, leaning back into him. It's the last thing Roan would have expected.

The last he'd heard, Clarke was still nursing a broken heart, after Lexa got a job in California after graduation. It's only been a month since she left, and Roan had expected she'd still be, if not desolate, then at least single.

And he'd also assumed she wasn't looking forward to her mother marrying Marcus Kane. So he has to go see what's happening. He's too curious not to.

He snags two flutes of champagne from a passing waiter and offers them to Clarke and her companion.

"Clarke. Lovely to see you. Beautiful ceremony."

Clarke accepts the champagne and raises it to him. "Iceman," she says, grave.

This is the problem with meeting someone when they're six and you're fifteen and introducing yourself with your new high-school hockey nickname because you think it's cool. At six, Clarke thought it was cool too, and she latched on. By fourteen or so, she'd realized how hilarious it was, and therefore used it even more.

It's why she's his favorite person at most of these events.

Her date raises his eyebrows, and Clarke grins at him. "This is Roan, Nia's son. I call him Iceman, because he said I could when I was six and I'm never going to stop."

"Yeah, that sounds right," says her date. He offers Roan his hand. "Bellamy."

"Nice to meet you," Roan says. "My mother didn't mention you were seeing anyone new, but I also don't think she realizes bisexuality exists, so--"

"Oh, we're not--" Clarke starts, at the same time Bellamy says, "I'm just here so she doesn't murder anyone."

"Bellamy's my best friend," Clarke says, sliding one arm through his.

"Ah," says Roan, because what else is there to say? Clarke is twenty-two, just out of college, and recently out of a serious relationship. It seems obvious to him that this is going to happen, judging from body language, but he's older and wiser and on the outside of the situation. It's easy for someone like him to look at the way Bellamy is smiling at Clarke and the way Clarke is leaning into him and feel confident that in the next ten years, he's going to be congratulating them at their wedding.

But that's the next ten years; today, they're friends.

"Well, it's good of him to come. All the free booze and free food in the world and I still don't feel like it's worth it."

"Right?" says Clarke. "I haven't seen your mom yet, at least there's that."

"Yes, I'd avoid her. She's still assuming if you were a better girlfriend, Lexa would have taken the job with her firm."

Clarke flinches, but it's Bellamy who gives him a look so dark that Roan would honestly fear for his life, if he wasn't sure he could beat Bellamy if it came to a fight.

Clarke puts her hand on his arm, squeezes as if he's the one who was hurt.

"If she'd told me before she took the job, maybe I would have," she tells Roan. "But honestly, I think your mother found out Lexa was going to take the California job before I did."

"Good riddance, then," he says, and Clarke does crack a smile at that. "I'm glad you found an emergency plus-one for the wedding."

"Not an emergency," she says, sharp, squeezing Bellamy's arm again. "He was already my plus-one."

"I hate everyone here on principle," Bellamy remarks, easy, but he's still regarding Roan like he thinks he might have to fight him. "But Lexa had a lot of specific awkward vendettas, so--"

"So I wanted you to come," Clarke tells him.

Maybe five years for their wedding. But he doesn't think Clarke has much interest in marrying young.

"If there wasn't free food and an open bar, I would have left you alone to die here."

"I know," says Clarke, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for not."

The extent to which his gaze softens when it shifts from Roan to Clarke is honestly a little nauseating.

"Speaking of which, I want more food," Clarke adds. "Good to see you. As always, tell your mom I hate her."

"And you can tell your mother the same from me." He pauses. "And congratulations on her marriage, of course."

"Of course."

"Nice to meet you, Iceman," adds Bellamy, and Clarke grins at him as they walk away.

Roan finishes his own champagne; he hopes those crazy kids make it.

 

2\. 

Roan's favorite benefits are those at the children's museum, because they're obviously the most fun. The museum was a favorite of his as a child, so not only is it cool to go back and revisit all his favorite exhibits, but there's something exciting about getting drunk in a place like this. Like he's getting away with something.

Clarke tends to be his primary companion at museum benefits, not just at the children's museum, both because most of the people closer to his age he used to hang out with have moved to other cities and because Clarke never misses a museum benefit. Clarke loves museums.

She spots her instantly, and he assumes she's looking around for him too, at least until he sees Bellamy come up behind her and drop his forehead on her bare shoulder. Clarke laughs and pets his hair, and while Roan isn't close enough to hear what they're saying, Clarke is practically sparkling.

As far as he knows, she's still single. Or his mother hasn't mentioned that she's no longer gay, which he assumes she would, if she'd heard Clarke had a boyfriend now.

"You're doing fine," he hears Clarke saying as she gets close.

"I can't believe they made me come. Socializing isn't my job. I'm just supposed to hang out with the collection."

"Yeah, but you've got me. I'm great at these. I'll protect you."

"You hate everyone," Roan and Bellamy say, at the same time. Bellamy jerks off Clarke's shoulder, and Clarke smirks.

"I was wondering if you were here," Clarke says.

"Hi, Iceman," Bellamy adds.

"You know I never miss a chance to drink and get stuck in the climbing structure." He nods to Bellamy. "Good to see you again. Clarke doesn't usually bring dates to these."

"He's not a date," she says. "He works here."

"Collections manager," Bellamy adds. "I don't know why I even have to be here. I work at a children's museum because I hate interacting with adults. They should know better."

"Especially rich adults," Clarke says. She bumps her shoulder against Bellamy's. "You're doing fine."

"She says, having avoided fundraising shit this whole time," he grumbles, and steals her drink. "What happened to you having my back?"

"I'm having your back from here. I've been telling everyone how great you are and how you deserve tons of money. By the way," she adds, to Roan, "the museum is great and deserves tons of money."

Bellamy snorts. "Thanks. Appreciated."

"Give it specifically to collections so Bellamy can buy more weird shit to put in his window displays."

"How long have you been working here?" Roan asks, actually interested. He _is_ Clarke's type.

"A few months. I was on the floor staff while I finished up my masters', and then they hired me for collections once I graduated. It's a pretty good gig, aside from this shit."

Clarke reclaims her drink, so casual Roan isn't sure she even notices she's doing it. "This is fine. You can get drunk and go in the climber with me and Iceman here. And now that you're not crying on me, it looks like you're doing important networking instead of, you know. Complaining about how you don't know how to interact with grownups."

"I can't believe I thought you were going to make this better," says Bellamy, sighing.

Clarke beams. "I make everything better."

Bellamy utterly fails to keep up his scowl; it's pathetic, how quickly he melts. Everything about them is ridiculous.

"Keep telling yourself," Bellamy says, with a goofy smile. And then he seems to remember Roan, clears his throat and turns his attention from Clarke. "So, you want to give us money?"

Roan snorts. "Yes, I'd love to. Thank you for asking."

He gives an extra $1000, just for how much amusement he gets out of the two of them. They earned it.

 

3.

If you'd asked Roan what the absolute most absurd thing he could find Clarke Griffin doing was, he honestly might have come up with _double date with her clearly non-platonic best friend_. It's the kind of bad decision he isn't shocked to discover she's making, and unlike many of the questionable choices he can imagine finding her engaged in--mostly relating to pissing off her mother--he doesn't actually think there's the root of a good idea in there. She isn't ready to date her friend, and that's her business. But there's _not being ready_ and _going on a double date with other people with said friend_.

At least, that's his read on it. Clarke's on one side of the table with one girl, and Bellamy has a different girl sitting next to him. Given how awkward the girls look, he suspects it's some kind of blind date situation, and they've probably realized they made a huge mistake.

It's not that Clarke and Bellamy look any more at ease, or that they're talking to each other to the exclusion of talking to the their dates. But it's clear how much more comfortable they are talking to each other than the group as a whole, even to Roan, who can't hear the conversation and isn't involved in it. Being involved must be excruciating.

Honestly, Clarke's life is really ridiculous. He wouldn't have expected it; a few years ago, she seemed to be on track for exactly the kind of life her mother hoped she'd have, the rich, perfect girlfriend, the ivy league school, the future as a doctor. He doesn't have all the details of what she's doing now, but he knows she's an art teacher and her mother doesn't approve of her friends, which means he approves himself by default. 

She seems happy, from what he's seen, and he's happy for her.

Once he gets to his own table, he excuses himself from his coworkers, saying he needs to say hello to some friends. It's true, to an extent, but it's also just silly. He has no reason to tweak their tails, except that it's funny. Clarke's always been a favorite of his, the estranged little sister he never had, and he likes Bellamy, for all he's only met him twice. He's prickly, and Roan likes prickly people. Especially when he can make them pricklier.

"I thought that was you two," he says, clapping Bellamy on the shoulder, making him jump and choke on his beer. "It's been too long."

"We see each other once a year, usually," Clarke points out, with amusement. "But sure, we can say that. Hi, Roan." The date definitely isn't going anywhere; if she liked the girl, she'd be calling him Iceman. "Niylah, Gina, this is Roan. A family friend."

"A pleasure." It feels a little cruel, but he still can't help adding, "It's good to see you again, Bellamy."

"Yeah, you too," Bellamy says. He does not manage to make it sound even a little convincing. At his date's raised eyebrows, he has to clarify, "We've run into each other at some events. Clarke's mom's wedding and stuff."

"So it's no wonder he has bad associations," Roan adds. "I don't want to interrupt your meal. Just wanted to say hello."

"Uh huh," Clarke says, sounding amused and disbelieving in equal measures. "Sure you did."

He's not even a little surprised when she finds him waiting at the bar half an hour later. "Date already over?" he asks, raising his eyebrows.

Clarke scowls. "Who said it was a date?"

"Everyone's unspeakable awkwardness." He drums his fingers on the bar. "Who set you up?"

"Bellamy's sister."

"Ah. And he wanted backup?"

"It was supposed to be a double date, so he needed someone else to come. I haven't had a significant other since Lexa. It felt like time to get back in the saddle."

"And it looked like a stunning success."

If she scowled, he'd be amused, but there's a flash of something like pain on her face, and it makes him feel guilty. He meant to tease, not to hurt.

"It takes time, okay?" she snaps. "It's not like every date's going to be good."

Bellamy shows up at her shoulder, throws a quick scowl in Roan's direction. Roan gives him a bland smile in response. 

"They took off," Bellamy tells Clarke, soft, but still loud enough he hears. "Early morning."

Clarke's shoulders slump, but from her expression, Roan thinks it's mostly embarrassment. "Like I said, not every date is going to be good," she mutters. "But it'll work out eventually."

"Oh yes," says Roan. Clarke is leaning back into Bellamy's chest, apparently without noticing it. "I have no doubt."

 

4\. 

Roan hates his mother's annual Christmas party, so when she tells him, "Oh, and Clarke Griffin is bringing a new girlfriend," it just makes him crankier. He really has been rooting for her and Bellamy.

"A new girlfriend?" he asks.

"Mmm. Bellamy Blake."

He chokes a little, but not so much his mother notices. It's not as if she's ever been good at telling his moods. "Ah, yes. She sounds lovely. I can't wait to meet her."

Of course, he could just _warn_ Clarke about his mother's incorrect assumption about her date, but it seems cruel to deprive Clarke of the chance to lecture Nia about her biphobic assumptions. After all, it _is_ Christmas. He's supposed to give her a present.

He's still glad to find Bellamy alone at the beverage table at the party. He looks vaguely uncomfortable alone and all dressed up, so Roan assumes Clarke is involved in some sort of worse situation, and sent him away to spare him.

"Is she trying to explain bisexuality to my mother?" Roan asks, and Bellamy jumps a little. He recovers quickly, gives Roan a rueful smile. He does approve of Bellamy. He's _fun_.

"I assume so. She told me to get her two drinks, so it's gotta be bad."

"My mother assumed, based on your name and the existence of an ex-girlfriend in Clarke's life, that you were her new girlfriend." He pauses and says, "I hope you're her new boyfriend."

"No." Roan doesn't respond, and as expected, Bellamy goes on. "It's not like that with us. Not for her."

"Ah," says Roan. Bellamy can do the work on this one.

"I'm--I can't even believe we're friends most of the time. I was a dick to her when we first met. She and my sister were roommates their freshman year of college. I thought she was a bad influence, which wasn't even true, O was the one getting herself booze and shit. But I took it out on Clarke. I know she's--" He huffs. "I'm her best friend. I don't want to fuck that up. It's not worth it."

"Mm."

Bellamy glares at him. "Shut up."

"I'm not saying anything."

"Well, stop saying nothing like _that_ ," he grumbles. "You're not fucking smart, okay? Everyone who's seen us together for more than ten minutes knows I'm into her. She's the only one who hasn't noticed."

Bellamy's older than Clarke, although Roan doesn't know by exactly how many years. He might be closer to Roan's age than hers, honestly, and he can't help feeling--sympathetic. Clarke is only twenty-five, and if she was eighteen when she and Bellamy met--well, Roan can understand his hesitance.

Except that then Clarke shows up, takes the drink out of Bellamy's hand, and tucks herself into his side like she never wants to leave. Over the years, Roan has seen Clarke with a few significant others, but he's never seen her look so relaxed and happy as she does with him.

"Sorry about that, Bellamy. Hi, Iceman."

"Merry Christmas. I assume my mother gave you the gift of invalidating your sexuality."

"Plus general condescension," Clarke agrees. "But also an Amex gift card, so worth it."

"I knew there must be a reason you kept coming to these." He takes a deliberate sip of his own drink. "May I ask what prompted bringing a date this year?"

Clarke smiles at Bellamy, face full of open adoration. "I didn't want to be alone. Wells isn't coming home for Christmas this year, I didn't know if you were coming since you skipped the last one, and your mom keeps inviting Lexa to try to show her what she's missing out on living in California. So I figured I'd bring Bellamy and we'll steal booze and leave early if it got bad."

"That was exactly how she convinced me," Bellamy agrees.

"I know what you're into," Clarke says, and Bellamy's smile is wry.

"Clearly."

It takes no effort at all to maneuver the two of them under the sprig of mistletoe his mother always puts up, supposedly to prove she's "whimsical" (an impossible and frankly absurd task), but really so she can trick her enemies into kissing each other. As a rule, Roan doesn't agree with his mother's bizarre party tactics, but he's grateful for them now.

"Oh, it's the mistletoe," he says.

Bellamy manages a scowl, but just for a second before Clarke huffs, rolls her eyes, and says, "Your mother is _weird_ , seriously." And then she curls her hand around Bellamy's neck and pulls him down to press her lips against his. 

There's a second where Bellamy seems to still be stuck on scowling, but then he recovers, lets his hands settle on Clarke's hips, pulling her close.

Roan wanders off to find some appetizers; he figures they can find him if they're ever done.

 

5.

"I assume you aren't planning to deny that Bellamy is your actual date to this event," Roan remarks.

Clarke snorts. "Does it really count as a _date_? It's our event. It's not like I asked him to be my plus-one to _our wedding_."

"I'd assumed he asked you, but in retrospect, I don't know why. Both seem equally plausible."

"He did ask me," Clarke says, watching her new husband as he talks to a few of their friends. "It was very romantic. And he didn't veto when I said we should invite you, so be nice."

"How touching." He pauses. "Did he want to veto?"

"He's still pissed for the mistletoe thing."

"Ah, yes. Who wouldn't be angry at the person who helped kickstart their relationship with their future wife?"

Clarke snorts. "Like I wasn't going to get him under the mistletoe without you. I had a plan. You just had the same plan, and did it first."

Roan has to smile too. "You were taking too long."

"Sorry my life wasn't moving at an acceptable pace. That must have been really difficult for you."

He sips his champagne. "It was, yes. Thank you for noticing."

"Thanks anyway. I didn't need the help, but your weird investment in our relationship is kind of sweet."

"Completely against my will," says Roan. "I never wanted to care, but you two kept rubbing your complete incompetence in my face. It was unavoidable."

"Uh huh," says Clarke. "Keep telling yourself." She clinks her champagne flute against his. "Cheers?"

Roan waits until he catches Bellamy's eye to raise his own glass. "Yes," he agrees. "Congratulations."


End file.
